Healing Waters
by classyblue
Summary: Warm waters can make you feel better and make others feel better too.


Healing Waters

The battle had been brutal and though Hephaestion came away with no major injuries, every muscle in his weary body ached. It hurt to move and he was getting stiffer by the minute. He had heard of a warm bubbling pool in the harem that helped soothe sore bodies and he decided to give it a try. It sure couldn't make him feel any worse.

There was hardly anyone around when he hobbled his way to the steaming waters. Slipping off his clothes, he lowered himself slowly in the warm water, sighs of contentment oozed from his body.

He didn't notice that the once almost empty room suddenly was getting very crowded. Lustful eyes were peering around every column and planter. The eyes were not just attached to the beautiful women in the harem. It included men, guards and even royalty. Word of what he was doing soon spread around the palace and room to view the wonderful sight became much less available.

Hephaestion, on the other hand, was completely oblivious to anything that was happening around him and enjoying the soothing waters completely. The aches and pains were subsiding and he was relaxing. As he soaked, he decided he was getting to old for all of these battles, even though he was still only in his twenties.

And in his prime, just ask any one of the voyeurs watching him. Almost all of the people watching had wondered what was under the chiton and armor he wore. Now they could quit dreaming and realize that their fantasies could not equal the real thing. Not only was he amazing with his clothes on, without them he was breathtaking.

Hephaestion stretched his long tanned legs out and part of them became visible above the water. Everyone except the one who caused it heard a collective sigh. When he stretched his back and his hips raised for just a moment, enough to get a grimace of his magnificent manhood, the sighs became moans.

Two beautiful women and two beautiful men began to make their way to the pool. They were intent on making the Generals' bath even better than he could imagine.

Hephaestion felt their presence when they approached and opened his blue eyes.

He was much too relaxed to move and let them come closer. The rest of the watchers got more comfortable ready to witness what was about to happen.

Hands settled on his legs and his arms as they softly massaged his sore muscles. The hands began to make their way closer to the magical center of his body. Hephaestion was totally absorbed with all of the attention when it suddenly stopped and he felt the bodies close to him move away. He frowned slightly but didn't open his eyes.

He knew Alexander was there before he opened his eyes. Years of contact with the man had made him attuned to the King completely. After a few moments he opened his eyes lazily and saw Alexander sitting in a chair in front of him across from the pool. He smiled at him and received a smile in return.

"Want to join me, it feels wonderful."

"I don't think so, but thank you for the offer."

"Do you need something?" Hephaestion asked hoping the answer was no so he didn't have to get out of the pool.

Alexander shook his head before he began to talk, "I'm just waiting for you to get done."

Hephaestion stayed in the water a little longer and Alexander didn't move from his seat. The whispers of the beautiful general in the pool had reached his rooms and he had hurried to the harem. What he had found was his beloved lying in the pool and four other massaging his body. The room was full of people all watching the scene in the middle of the room. One look from the King and the four in the pool with Hephaestion scurried out of the pool and out of the King's reach.

While Hephaestion rested in the water, Alexander scanned the room and the watching eyes hid from his hooded look.

Finally Hephaestion stretched one last time and began to rise from the water. He shimmered as the water slid down his body and he brought his arms up to ring the moisture out of his long hair. Every set of eyes in the room followed his every movement, including Alexanders'. Inch by inch his tanned and toned body was appraised and nothing was found to be lacking.

Alexander wrapped a cloth around him as he stepped put of the pool and began to dry his back for him. As he helped him slip into his clothes he whispered something in his ear.

"Why?" Hephaestion was heard to say to Alexander when he turned to look at him.

Alexander said something very quietly and Hephaestion glanced around the room and finally saw the audience he had acquired.

"Oh." He said as he looked at Alexander, looking down and blushing.

Alexander lifted his chin and leaned in and kissed his softly in his warm lips.

They made their way out of the harem and up the steps to Alexander's rooms. As they climbed the steps, Alexander asked, no begged, Hephaestion to come to him the next time he needed a warm bath and some healing.

Hephaestion looked at him and smiled widely, melting Alexander's heart.

The harem room remained quiet for several minutes after they departed, everyone collecting their own thoughts and getting their emotions back in check.

Many sweet dreams drifted through the palace that night, but none as sweet as the ones in the royal bedchambers.

And Hephaestion had a couple more bruises but these didn't seem to bother him quite as much as the first ones, Alexander made them feel better.


End file.
